A Keyboard Warrior's dream
by Unidentified.B
Summary: Bryan is trapped in a MMORPG along with the rest of its players. Acompany him as he discovers a new life and fights for his old one.Will he return back to his boring life or stay trapped in Brixen forever? Watch as his journey leads him through harsh battles and day to day life in his new world. This is my first story but judge it harshly Rated T
1. Welcome to Brixen

Chapter 1: Welcome to Brixen

My name is Bryan I'm 16 years old currently in my junior year of high school.  
>Though I grew up with a couple friends I was never very social in my life.<br>Instead of going out with my friends I chose to stay inside and live a virtual life that, to me, was more exciting then my real life.  
>So what did i do that was so entertaining you ask? MMORPG. The game leading video games I felt i could be somebody different then who i was in real life.<p>

In real life I was an anti-social loner, since all my friends were a year above me I had nobody to be with in class until after school where  
>we would eventually meet up to go to the park and play basketball or go out for dinner when I had money. But in my virtual reality I was a warrior who led the charge into battle and defended his PuG mates from deadly bosses.<p>

I was always a solo player who only joined guilds for their exp bonuses and raid groups when i needed to upgrade some gear, but besides that I quested alone, grinded alone and pretty much spent most of my time on my own. On May 2nd 2010 an update was released that would change the lives of all the players.  
>It was May 1st 2010, my birthday, after a 3 hour session of gaming after school I went to sleep like I would any other day. I awoke Panicked. Judging by how good i felt when I awoke I knew it was way to late for school. I reached toward my drawer next to my bed to complain at my alarm clock but was greeted by the cold touch of a glass lamp with a small half-melted candle inside of it as if it was on all night.<p>

I sat up in my bed and began to panic as I realized i wasn't in my room. I stood up to head to door and realized something was wrong. No, everything was wrong. I was taller and my body felt heavier. As I examined my body i found what was wrong, my muscles were bulkier and I was deffinatly taller. "Yeah bullshit." I said to myself, "Really Bryan? Muscles and height? I didn't my subconscious was this desperate for looks." I laughed as i felt sorry for myself. "C'mon get me out of this dream already."  
>I began to pinch myself thinking it might wake me up from this silly dream and return me to my boring life. I felt the sharp pain that came after the pinch. "What... is this..." I thought to myself trying to figure out what was going on. I made myself believe that I was in some crazy dream and made my way to the door that led out of the room to see what nightmare awaited me.<p>

I reached for the doorknob and twisted it. Everything around me went dark. I could only hear only a voice. It was the voice of a female but kind of robotic. Like you'd expect to hear from a AI.


	2. The begining

Chapter 2: The begining.

"Welcome to Brixen" it said in its robotic voice. "Please select your model" Two appearance options appeared as if I had recently created a new character. One was a muscular built character with a bulk of muscles and a giant body fit to be a warrior or tank looking class. On further inspection i realized this was how i looked now. It was pretty bad ass. On the other side it appeared to be my old self. I was average height with extra short hair. I considered my options. At face value the muscular build seemed better. But due to the difference in build it would take me a while to get used to walking. My old look would be much better and besides I wouldn't feel like I was being fake if I chose the old me. I do wish I could upgrade my looks though.. "You may edit your appearance after you select an initial preset." I questioned if i could trust the weird robotic lady or not but in this situation I don't think it matters.

I chose my old self and soon after a character creation came up. I could reorganize my facial features and body height width and other things. I left most things alone but decided to make my muscles more toned as it would give me a better feel. "It's not being fake" I told myself "Just taking advantage of my situation." once I was happy with my customization I hit the -Enter- button. It began to feel like I was falling. I began to hear a voice in my head "You and all the players of The World of Brixen have been summoned into your game to live as your characters. If you wish to be freed from this world you must fight through to the end of the expansion. The level cap has been extended from 50 to 100, to end the game you must defeat every level and defeat the last boss. You will now be teleported to Daloria where you will begin your adventure. Good luck to you all.

A door appeared infront of me and i stepped through it, as i reached the other side I was immediately blinded by the sudden sunlight.  
>I felt the warm sun touch my skin, after I felt the sun I immediately knew this wasn't a dream. But if it wasn't a dream what had happened? Why was I here?<br>I looked around and saw other people, they were all walking around as if nothing had happened. I tried to talk to one of them that were walking by but they just looked at me with a confused face and kept moving. I scanned around intensely wondering what had happened when a sudden voice snuck up on me. It was a voice i recognized but couldn't remember at the time. "What are you doing weirdo, walking around with no clothes on..."

I spun around to find a short well built man, he was darkskinned with solid cheekbones and a round head, his muscles were well toned and you could tell he was very athletic. He was wearing tight armor. It didn't look like it was made out of plate or mail, it looked more like padding held together by a layer of leather from the outside.  
>There was also another thing that separated him from all the other people that were walking around. He had a 2 squares floating at the bottom right of his body. It looked like they were circling around him, one was green and one was yellow.<p>

I had many questions I wanted to ask him but I remembered what he said, I quickly looked down at myself and realized i was wearing nothing but the briefs and tank top I went to sleep with. "You're level 50 you should have some end game gear, check your inventory" I looked at him confused then remembered this was an mmorpg.  
>"Do you know how to open your inventory?" he asked. "No." I replied in a hushed tone. "Say 'open inventory' in your head." I looked at him confused. I didnt think this would work, but i tried it. -open inventory-. Then the AI voice came back "To open your inventory say open inventory, confirm, you may do the same for your friends list, help menu and friends list." I was dumbstruck by what had just happened. I guess this confirmed it. I guess I really was in Brixen. -Open inventory, confirn- I said to myself. A small window popped up to the right of me. It had little icons representing all of my gear from the game and some potions and elixirs along with some random items I had.<p>

A/N this is all i'll do today, thanks to the guy who fav'd it. If you have any comments please post em, also I need help thinking of characters so if you want one in the story you can leave description/name in a comment or something.


End file.
